Vinnie's Jealousy
by inswny03
Summary: One Day Vinnie gets all jealous that Sunil decided to spend more time with Ian then with him.


One fine day at the Littlest Pet Shop Daycamp,the Littlest Pet Shop Pets were doing their usual hobbies until Blythe came in with Ian and Minka and put them on the floor.

"Good morning guys." Ian said.

"Good morning Ian and Minka." Pepper Clark replied.

"What's up?" Minka asked.

"Ah nothing the same typical things we normally do." Pepper replied.

Ian decided to spend time with someone else for a change but he couldn't decide which pet he decided to hang out with.

First Ian noticed Zoe.

"Nah. I'll spend time with her some other time." Ian thought.

Then Ian saw Pepper.

"No. I'm not in the mood for comedy." Ian thought.

Finally Ian looked at Sunil.

Sunil wasn't doing much as far as Ian was concerned.

"Perfect.I'll spend time with Sunil for the day." Ian thought and then he went up to him.

"Hi Sunil." Ian said.

"Hello Ian." Sunil said. "What's up?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to spend time with me?" Ian offered.

" we rarely hang out anyway." Sunil said.

A few minutes later, Ian pulled out all his board games.

"Which game would you like to play?" Ian asked.

Sunil looked at all the different board games.

"How about a round of Monopoly?" Sunil suggested.

"Count me in." Ian answered.

Soon the two pets played for at least an hour and Sunil won.

"I win!" Sunil exclaimed.

Ian couldn't believe his ears.

"Wow I guess I really do think at this game." Ian thought.

Meanwhile Vinnie saw Sunil with Ian.

"Y'know your a good sport when it comes to games." Sunil said. "Playing games like this is so much better with you than playing with Vinnie." he added.

Vinnie was surprised.

"Sunil thinks Ian is better than me?" Vinnie thought.

"It can't be true.I'll have to win my friend back no matter what."

Later Ian and Sunil walked up to Vinnie

"Hey Vinnie." Ian said.

"Oh hey Ian." Vinnie replied with a smile.

"You seem to be in a good mood today." Ian guessed.

"Oh yeah I am. It's not like I'm doing anything to win my best friend back." Vinnie said in a stiff tone as he smiled.

Ian was confused. "You ok Vinnie? You're acting kinda strange." Ian said.

"Oh don't worry about me I'm fine." Vinnie said stiffly.

"You sure? You're not jealous are you?" Ian asked.

"Oh no I'm not at all." Vinnie replied. Secretly he was jealous.

"Alright then. We'll just be over there at the hydrant slide enjoying ourselves." Sunil said. Then he and Ian went inside the hydrant slide.

"That was weird." Ian said to Sunil.

"Weird indeed." Sunil replied. "What do you think's gotten into him today?" he asked.

"You've got me there." Ian replied. "Maybe he feels jealous or something." he added.

Later Ian and Sunil watched some TV.

"I sure enjoy watching TV." Ian said to Sunil.

"It's much better than board games anyway." Sunil replied.

During the commercial breaks Ian noticed Vinnie looking pretty mad.

Ian and Sunil were concerned about their friend and went up to him.

"Vinnie are you ok?" Ian asked.

"I'm fine!" Vinnie said sternly.

"You don't sound fine." Ian said.

"You wanna tell us what's going on?" Sunil asked.

Vinnie turned angrily to Ian and Sunil but as he saw their concerned looks he let out a sigh.

"Sunil, I know that I've been a bit rude to you and Ian for a second. But when you got to play with him and you didn't choose me, it hurt me. I've been so jealous of you because I feel like you're living my dream. I know it's not your fault, and I wish I didn't feel this way." Vinnie said

Sunil walked up to Vinnie.

"I know I've been spending time mostly with Ian today but that doesn't mean I would never spend time with you. Ian just wanted to spend time with me because he and I rarely got to hang out most of the no one will ever take your place as my best friend." Sunil said.

"Does this mean we're still best friends?" Vinnie asked.

"Of course we are." Sunil replied. "Always will be." he added.

Then Vinnie,Ian and Sunil shared a group hug.

"Wanna join us Vinnie?" Ian asked.

"Sure." Vinnie replied.

And Ian,Sunil,and Vinnie watched TV together as Zoe Trent,Penny Ling,Minka Mark,Pepper Clark,and Russell Ferguson joined them.

"Thanks 're the greatest friends I ever had." Vinnie said happily.

"That's what friends are for." Ian said.

And the pets watched some TV together and played together for the rest of the day.

Vinnie had learned that just because Sunil wasn't spending time with him,it never meant that they stopped being friends.

"I'm lucky to have such caring friends." Vinnie thought.

The End


End file.
